Aishiteru Through Everything
by XrosaryX
Summary: Almaz is hiding something from Mao, but the secret comes out. Will the difficulties of being a family be difficult for the two of them? What happens when a new ruler in the human world suddenly declares a demon hunt? "Aishiteru" otherwise known as "I love you" can only go so far. NOT MPREG! Possible crossover to Disgaea 4 in future?
1. Little Secret

**I DO NOT OWN DISGAEA 3!**

Based off the Super Hero Mao ending where Aurum remains as Geoffrey.

**Warning: Shonen-ai/boy love, cursing, tad violence, and possible fourth wall breaking.**

* * *

Almaz stared intensely at Mao's form at the table from his hiding place.

_"Okay there he is! Now Almaz we're gonna do this right this time!"_ he thought to himself as he took in a deep breath, _"You've been here for practically a long time. And also Mao is kinda close to you...Sorta. But still! Today will be the day you tell him! Got it Almaz? Today you're telling him we-"_

"Fake Hero why are you hiding there?"

"Ah!" All courage Almaz gained from his inspiration speech to himself disappeared as Mao caught sight of him, "H-Hey Mao!"

He ignored the fact Mao was still calling him that nickname and focused at the task at hand, "Um, hey what would happen if you found out someone was hiding something from you?"

Mao paused a moment and looked at him, "I would...TORTURE THEM!"

Almaz gulped as Mao continued with his glasses glowing, "I am the Overlord and Dean! Such secrets from me are forbidden!"

"O-Oh well..How do you feel about kids?" A loud clap of thunder was heard outside as Mao stared at him in horror, "C-Children? For hells sake Fake Hero! Brats are the most worthless things in the Netherworld! They whine and ask so much! Babies are the worse! They're parasites, PARASITES!"

_"Crap,"_ Almaz gulped again, _"I'm so screwed. No, I'm dead! Dead!"_

"Oh I see," he managed to choke out, "Eh heh...Uh, so. You don't like kids at all?"

"Of course I don't! What kind of question is that!" Mao exclaimed as he returned to his comic, "Now if you have nothing else to bother me with leave. It's my rare day offs today and I'm not wasting it!"

Almaz nodded and was ready to run when-

"Young master, I've found something very...Odd." Almaz's head snapped to see Geoffrey holding the leg of a white stuffed rabbit, "I was cleaning and I came across...THIS in the hallway. I can safely assume it isn't yours?"

"You joke with me Geoffrey? I would never own something so...Fluffy. It's probably that Princess' toy she left here during her last visit. Just throw it away into the inciner-"

"It's mine!" Almaz yelled and snatched the rabbit, "Uh ha. I'm keeping it for the Princess." Both demons stared at him, "...Are you hiding something Almaz?" Mao's eyes narrowed, "Because if you are-"

"No, no, no! Not hiding anything at all from you Lord Mao! Just...Oh well fine. If you want to know," Almaz sighed, "She gave me a bunch of stuffed animals for me. I couldn't refuse. Apparently she took her ENTIRE collection with her, but her room isn't big enough for all of them. So she handed some to me to keep safe."

Mao burst out laughing as Geoffrey let out a disapproved sneer, "YOU? KEEPING STUFFED ANIMALS!" Almaz pouted, "Hey Mr. Cuddlyfoos is a pretty nice rabbit."

Mao continued laughing, "I suggest you be more careful with your...Toys," Geoffrey warned him, "Keeping them for the Princess or not they will be burned with the trash."

"Yes sir." Almaz sulked out of the room and closed the door.

He waited a few minutes and dashed back to his room, bunny tucked under his arm. It was a miracle that Geoffrey didn't bother cleaning his room and he was thanking God as he sprinted down the hall that his lying skills were better.

It had been one full year since he came to the Netherworld.

The ordeal of Mao opening his heart, recovering his hero title, and giving Aurum the chance to be reborn as Geoffrey was all behind them.

The Netherworld was at peace since then, in its twisted dark way.

Mao as Overlord and the Dean of the academy had allowed Almaz a chance to hide his secret well. It was again a miracle the demon butler didn't notice, _"But my luck might be running out soon. I have to figure out what to tell him...UGH! But he's so stubborn! He won't let me keep her around!"_

* * *

The next morning Almaz emerged out of his room, a small bundle in pink in his arms. _"Looks like no one is awake yet. Good."_

All the mansion's Prinnies were too busy cleaning and they didn't pay much attention to the hero.

Geoffrey, even with his exceptional butler skills, would be too busy preparing Mao's agenda for the day to even notice that Almaz was up and about. He wasn't even seen as a true resident and was treated unequally anyway...

But the neglection was a pay off, Almaz gently patted the bundle in his arms as he sped towards the kitchen. The bundle squirmed a little as Almaz peeked around the corner, three Prinnies were just exiting the kitchen with a few plates on their heads.

_"Thank god Geoffrey is so busy with Mao. He barely even notices me thankfully,"_ Almaz smiled as he slipped into the kitchen.

He placed his bundle onto a stool by him and quickly got to work making his breakfast and lunch adding more then usual. With that done he placed the meal into his bag, dinner would be a worry later...

Taking the bundle up into his arms he ran out of the kitchen, startling a Prinny or two in his run.

"Wasn't that Almaz dood?" a Prinny asked to another, "Why he's up so early dood?"

"He's been getting up early lately dood," his friend replied, "Like he just gets up and goes dood. Not like we should worry dood. Sir Geoffrey and Lord Mao are our top concerns dood."

The Prinny nodded, "Yeah dood. But isn't it weird he keeps doing that dood. I don't even remember getting up so early even when I was alive dood! And he was carrying something too dood..."

"You worry too much dood," the other Prinny sighed, "Come on, we have to cook another omelette fast for Lord Mao before Sir Geoffrey does something to us dood. And let's not forget to use hot sauce dood!"

"...I thought he wanted salt and pepper dood? Remember from the game, they got rid of his favor for hot sauce on his eggs dood?"

"Dood! You totally threw out a spoiler from the past!"

"Oh dood!"

* * *

As soon as Almaz came outside he let out a sigh of relief, "Oh man. I don't know how much longer I can take this..."

"ALMAZ!" He looked to see Sapphire running towards him, "Here's some more stuffed animals. I thought I gave you enough last time, but I think you need some more. And ooh! Look this one is a pink little unicorn!"

"P-Princess I'm glad you donated a lot of toys, but-"

"Hey Almaz," Raspberyl came up to him, "Here are some of my old clothes. I'm sure you're still having issues with that. So how is the little one?"

Almaz glanced around before taking the blanket off the object in his arms.

Big teal blue eyes peered up at him sleepily as large white fox ears twitched, "Meh..." Sapphire squealled happily, "Oh! She's even cuter then yesterday! And she's wearing the new dress you got her Miss Raspberyl!"

The creature in Almaz's bundle was a small fox girl.

She was very tiny and seemed to be easily swimming in the blanket that had begun to try and hide back in it.

Her teal blue eyes were close to Almaz's hair color as her long white hair looked effortlessly shiny. Her large fox ears were drooped down and her tail wagged impatiently as she tried to get warm again.

She was wearing a bright hot pink dress that had tiny black skulls on the fabric design. The sleeves were long and the skirt covered her tiny feet. She let out a soft mew of protest as Almaz took the blanket away, "AWW! SHE'S JUST SO CUTE!" Sapphire exclaimed as Raspberyl let out a squeal, "She is so adorable!"

"Hush!" Almaz warned them as he looked around, "It's really early. I don't want to draw attention to us yet..." Raspberyl nodded, "Right. Even if it is a weekend some demons just hang around the school. But she's just so cute!"

Almaz placed the small little fox girl on his lap, "She's still a little sleepy though. I got scared when she started crying last night."

"Meh?" The little fox girl looked confused at him as he wrapped the blanket around her, "Meh?" Almaz smiled, "It's okay to sleep again. We're out."

The demon let out a little pur and snuggled into the blanket as he held her on his lap. "It's really amazing how long you've been able to do this Almaz," Raspberyl commented as Sapphire petted the tiny white ears, "Usually people would be found out by now."

"And it's been about an entire month right?" Sapphire added, "It must be tough. I mean, Mao doesn't seem the type to want to keep kids."

Almaz sighed, "Don't remind me...I asked him yesterday and he called them parasites! And one of her toys was left out carelessly! I had to lie and say it was mine from you Princess."

"Wow, I wouldn't think you would have to resort to that Almaz," Raspberyl smiled, "You must be really protective."

"Of course I mean...I found her all alone and I just couldn't leave her. Demon or not she's still a baby at the most." Raspberyl crossed her arms and thought, "Still it's only a matter before you're found out right? Geoffrey isn't that stupid you know..."

Almaz shuddered, "Please don't jinx me." The trio heard the intercom click on as a rather familiar loud voice yelled, "FAKE HERO! I NEED YOU TO COME HERE! NOW!"

Almaz let out a small squeak of fear as the sleeping fox kit let out a cry of surprise, "O-Oh no, oh please don't cry!" The little fox sniffled as she looked up at Almaz, terrified from the loud sound of Mao's voice. He gently petted her, "It's fine. The scary noise isn't going to hurt you."

"FAKE HERO!" Almaz sighed, "Uh guys can you uh..."

"Of course Almaz," Sapphire smiled as he got up and handed the little child to her, "You better get going to him. And don't worry she'll be super safe hands!" Almaz nodded, "Thanks Princess and Miss Raspberyl." He quickly ran back into the building as Sapphire cuddled the little kit as Raspberyl sighed, "You think he'll be okay?"

"I don't think so...Mao sounded really mad..." The little kit made a noise and began to cry loudly when she realized Almaz had left her behind.

* * *

_**I have a name for the little fox kit, but I'm curious to see if anyone else has a good name for her.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed this fanfic produced from many little dust bunnies!**_


	2. Fox Out of the Bag

**I DO NOT OWN DISGAEA 3!**

Based off the Super Hero Mao ending where Aurum remains as Geoffrey.

**Warning**:_ Shonen-ai/boy love, cursing, tad violence, and possible fourth wall breaking._

* * *

"You called Mao?" Almaz asked as he entered Mao's room, "What the heck is all of this?!"

All around the room was a bunch of comics and papers.

He looked to see a few discarded boxes of old action figures, "Oh Fake Hero, do you know how long I've been waiting?!" Mao demanded as he tossed a comic away into a pile to his left before coming up to him, "I need you to handle some paper work while I handle more important business."

"Huh? Why not Geoffrey?" Almaz asked in confusion as he looked at the massive mountain of papers, "Doesn't he usually deal with this kinda thing?"

"He already dealt with the first million and I thought you've been slacking lately so thank me for finally making you useful."

"But-"

"Hm? What's that? Did I hear the 'b' word?" Mao glared as Almaz made a motion of zipping his mouth, "Good boy. Looks like you finally learned your place here!" Almaz sighed and sat down as he looked down at the papers.

They were all letters dated back a thousand centuries ago!

He stared at them wide eyed before looking at Mao, "Uh...M-Mao?" he shyly questioned, "Why are some of these really old? Like a billion years ago."

Mao blinked, "Huh? Oh just stamp them if they're a century old. Recent ones you figure it out."

Almaz fought the urge to glare, last time he did glare he was rewarded with Mao strapping him to a table and trying to see if he could see if any possible demon features left scars on him.

It was such a violation to him.

Almaz flipped the papers over and began to stamp them with a deny or Mao's signature. It was about fifteen minutes of this that Almaz realized that Mao had not done anything work related, "What the heck!" he finally yelled and threw some documents in the air, "Mao! You're not doing anything!" Mao ignored him and flipped the pages of an issue of Super Hero Weekly.

Almaz felt his eyebrow twitch a little, "MAO! OUCH!"

Almaz fell onto his back and clutched his hands over his forehead as he felt a bump form from the heavy box of comics thrown at him, "Hey! That hurt!"

"I could hear you," Mao replied and went over to him, "Now. What did you say? If it's something about me not working you're wrong, I am."

_"How is reading comics actually work?!_" Almaz thought as he struggled to sit up on his knees, "I don't think comic book reading cou-OW! When did you get your sword out?!"

Mao smirked and let out a laugh, "Are you that slow? I can do whatever I want! And for your information this comic is VERY important business. I'm looking at how to handle human heros again." Almaz raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Preparing for the new heros that are going to come by and try to kill me of course!" Mao told him, "I don't want to lose this position to a bunch of weaklings! Who knows what kinds of powers they posses that could defeat me!" Almaz stopped his work, "...Why do you sound...So excited that you could possibly die?"

"Because..I could obtain some interesting specimens for my experiments!" Mao panted out excitedly as he began to daydream, "Can you imagine how much I can study from the latest generation of heros?! I can gain more knowledge about heros than any other Overlord!"

A long pause came from Almaz.

There was no way this was happening...

"Have you done ANYTHING other then research?!" Almaz exclaimed as he stamped a document, loudly, "Why am I even doing your work still?!" Mao glared, "ARE YOU GOING AGAINST ME?!"

Almaz gulped as Mao glared down at him, his glasses gleaming, "Uh...I've finished a few Lord Mao. Where do I put them?"

Mao smirked in triumph as Almaz felt his eyes water a bit as he wanted to cry.

* * *

"Oh...She's not stopping!" Sapphire yelled as Raspberyl tried to hush the fox kit as they were in the courtyard, "We've tried everything we can! Here little one, want my really cute ultra fluffy Ms. Fairywinkle?"

The princess offered the little girl a rather large white snow bunny which was shoved down to the ground as she continued to cry.

Raspberyl frowned, "I think she sees Almaz as her mom." Sapphire gasped in surprise, "Her mom? But Almaz is a guy."

"Well...I think because Almaz took her in she registered him as her 'mom' for that reason," Raspberyl explained, "To this her, the first person who's been taking care of her is her 'mom.' So...Almaz is a mommy."

The demon watched as the human princess tried to coo the fox kit to stop before putting her down, "Hm...With an explanation like that it makes sense, but we need to make her stop crying. She'll attract someone we don't want to attract maybe."

Raspberyl sighed, "Easy for you to say...Wait...Did she stop crying?" They both looked at each other, no sobbing. Sapphire smiled, "Oh thank goodness-"

"OH DEAR OVERLORD SHE'S GONE!" Raspberyl screamed as she turned around to where the fox kit was before, "AH! She must've slipped away!"

"OH-NO! OH-NO!" Sapphire cried out as she raced over the spot where they had left the kit to cry and turned over all the cobble stones, "Oh not here...Not under here...AH! Almaz trusted us!"

"Quick she couldn't have gotten that far!"

The two girls ran towards the possible direction the little child could have went to, missing a little figure wrapped in a pink blanket already heading the opposite direction.

* * *

Almaz sighed, what number was he on?

Not even close to finishing.

He sighed again and looked over at Mao who was now busy playing a game. Grumbling Almaz continued to stamp papers after papers-

"MMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

They both jumped up in surprise at a sudden scream, "W-What was that?"

Mao continued playing his game, "Eh. Geoffrey must've caught an intruder or something..."

_"I-Intruder?"_

At that moment the demon butler appeared in the room, holding something fighting in a pink blanket. Almaz's jaw dropped and the papers in his hands fell as he recognized the blanket.

NO!

"Young Master, I seem to have stumbled upon this wandering around the halls," Geoffrey informed Mao who looked up from his gaming console and scowled, "It seems to be a small little pest. Shall I dispose of it like all the other intruders?"

Mao shrugged, "Yeah just kick it out or something. Maybe put it in the void chamber that malfunctioned."

"NO!"

Both demons looked at the human in surprise who stood up from where he sat, "U-Uh...You can't! You can't put her into that thing!"

Mao glared, "Are you defying my orders to get rid of this parasite?!"

Almaz gulped as a tiny head popped out of the blankets.

The wide eyes saw him and she began to squirm and whine as Geoffrey looked down at her in disguest, "Ech...A child..."

Mao didn't hear Almaz and just waved his hand, "Just get rid of it-"

Almaz ran over to Geoffrey and grabbed the fox kit who hugged him gratefully before running away, "YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO HER! I WON'T LET YOU!"

A long silence fell on the remaining occupants in the room.

Mao stared where the human had run off to, "Geoffrey...If you may."

"Of course my lord."

The demon butler produced a rather large sword which Mao grasped, "Oh Fake Hero...SAY GOOD BYE TO YOUR LIFE!"

* * *

Sapphire and Raspberyl had only opened the door to see a familiar demon running towards the hallway to their left with a sword while screaming out curses.

"GET BACK HERE!"

"NOT ON MY LIFE!"

"SO GLAD YOU'RE SO WILLING TO DIE! NOW GET OVER HERE SO I CAN GRANT YOU YOUR WISH!"

The two girls looked at each other in horror.

"HEY MAO!"

Raspberyl yelled as they ran down the hall.

The Overlord didn't stop, but he seemed to have slowed down a bit at her voice, "Finally! Reinforcement! Get that cowardly Fake Hero over here to me!"

The human princess only glared, "Why would we do that?"

Mao narrowed his eyes and pointed his sword at her, "Because! He just disobeyed my order to dispose of this little fox demon and-"

They halted and crossed their arms, "THERE'S NO WAY WE'RE HELPING YOU!" Mao skid to a halt and stared at them with a dumbfound expression, "EXCUSE ME?!"

Did they have any idea that they just disobeyed the Overlord?! How dare they!

Sapphire put her hands on her hips, "Look here Mao. How could you do that to a little kid! Almaz was right to take her away from you!"

Raspberyl nodded, "Yeah Mao! I can't believe your that much of a jerk to still do that. And to a cute little demon child like that!"

"Oh come on!" Mao growled out and pointed his sword, "SHE trepassed on my grounds! Child or not no one enters the Overlord's home unless they're a hero or trying to kill him!"

Sapphire let out a scoff as Rapsberyl rolled her eyes, "She's a kid!"

Mao stared at them with his mouth open, "W-Why are you getting so mad at me?! Can't a man defend his home?!"

Sapphire stomped her foot, "Not if you're trying to hurt an innocent thing like her! Mao! I think I need to open that chest of yours and try to fix that cold heart!"

"Gah!" Mao held his hand to his chest, "What's so wrong with how I'm acting! And I'll take that as a compliment princess."

He glared back at them as he heard a cry coming down the hall, "Ah! GET BACK HERE!" Mao ran full speed as the girls let out a frustrated growl, "GET BACK HERE!"

* * *

Still taking up slight suggestions for the little fox kit's name!

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. See you soon! Thanks again for reading.


	3. Uh Oh

**I DO NOT OWN DISGAEA 3!**

Based off the Super Hero Mao ending where Aurum remains as Geoffrey.

**Warning**: Shonen-ai/boy love, cursing, tad violence, and possible fourth wall breaking.

_*Author note: Yeah it's been a while guys. Finals and all. X_X Managed to slip this in during finals week. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Almaz jumped over a Prinny who was rolling a tray of tea, "WATCH IT DUDE!"

The kit in his arms let out a cry at the sudden yell as Almaz kept running, "SORRY! I'LL HELP YOU REMAKE IT LATER! RUNNING!" The Prinny huffed as the human ran straight towards his room.

He pressed his back to the wood, panting as he clutched the frightened child in his arms. "A-Ah I need to...Barricade..."

He set the little girl down and ran around the room. He only had one lock, but it wasn't enough to keep a demon like Mao back. He grabbed hold of his wooden closet and dragged it in front of the door. "T-That should...Help at least," he groaned out as he fell, "Yesh..."

"Mah!" Almaz looked up to see the kit sniffling and looking at him with watery eyes, "Mah ah!"

"Come here sweetie," Almaz told her gently as she ran into his open arms, "Phew...Sorry if the angry demon scared you." He heard a little sniffle as he stroked her hair. He sighed, how did she manage to slip by Raspberyl and Princess Sapphire?

_"I guess she's learned sneaking around from me,"_ he thought sadly as he tried to comfort her, _"That's such a bad thing to do for a child at her age. I need to teach her better."_

The kit tugged at his scarf, "Mah.." Almaz raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong?" She tugged again and made small circles with her hands before putting them on her eyes, "Oh Mao?" The girl tilted her head to the side confsued, "That was Mao. He's the guy you're trying to describe."

She tilted her head as he sighed and just hugged her, "Either way I'll make sure he won't lay a hand on you okay?" The kit nodded in agreement until they heard a loud fist slam on wood, "FFFAAAKKKKEEEE HHHHEEERRROOO!"

"Ah...A-Assuming he won't be able to go through all wood to get in!" Almaz squeaked out as the kit in his arms let out a shrill cry of alarm, "NO WAY MAO! I AM NOT OPENING THE DOOR!"

"Oh so you wouldn't mind if I...BLAST IT DOWN!?"

"ISN'T THAT A LITTLE HARSH TO THE FURNITURE?!" Almaz retorted as he tried to cover the kit's ears, "Besides...YOU'RE BEING UNREASONABLE!"

He heard Mao gasp behind the door, "Me? UNREASONABLE?! She's an intruder! Even if she's to the height of my knee! Now...OPEN THE DOOR! DAMNIT!"

Almaz glared towards the door, "Try it," he scoffed, "I DARE you to! You're going to have to go through me to get her!"

The kit looked up at him and he smiled down, "Don't worry okay?" he told her and scratched her behind one of her ears, "I won't him hurt you."

* * *

"MAO! PUT THE SWORD DOWN!" Raspberyl hissed as she and Sapphire stood a few feet away from the enraged demon lord, "IF YOU TRY TO BREAK THAT DOOR SO HELP YOU, ME AND THE PRINCESS WILL KILL YOU!"

"Pfft! Like you could-" Sapphire narrowed her eyes as she held up a large chain saw, "We. Dare. You..."

Mao glared, "What is with everyone today?! I'm only doing what I want! Sheesh! Usually you people are too busy with your delinquent acts to be concerned here!"

"That was before you told us you're after that cute adorable fox!" Sapphire yelled, "Friend or not, I will not hesitate to strike you Mao!"

Raspberyl let out a huff in agreement, "Honestly, you're the Overlord, but have some commons sense why don't you?" she told him, "If you go after that kid you might as well be seen as an abusive leader!"

"Abusive? I'm not hitting anyone yet!"

Sapphire held up her chain saw, "Look here, you leave Almaz and that cute adorable fox kit alone! I mean it!"

Mao narrowed his eyes, "Okay this is getting way too much!" he announced, "Why the hell are you all acting like this?! It's like you've been taking care of her!"

There was an awkward long pause from the two as he stared them down, "No...Wait."

It finally made sense...

"YOU TWO WERE IN ON IT TOO!?" Raspberyl bit the inside of her cheek a little as Sapphire held the chain saw even tighter, "HOW LONG HAS THIS LITTLE PEST BEEN HERE?! HOW DARE YOU HIDE THESE THINGS FROM THE OVERLORD!"

The two girls looked at each other and gulped as Mao turned back to the door, "IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR ALMAZ I WILL DESTROY IT! DON'T MAKE ME!"

"Try it! I don't care!"

There was another pause as the three looked at each other at Almaz's sudden change in tone, "W-What was that?"

"I said," Almaz yelled, "I. Don't. Care! I rather die than let you take her away Mao. You're being..."

There was a soft mew for a moment as Almaz hissed out, "You're being a big asshole!"

Raspberyl's mouth fell open as Sapphire gasped, "Almaz!"

Never before had she heard Almaz curse, EVER. He was the calmest person she had ever met. The only person she knew that had the longest line of patience. Yet he had the courage to finally say that word to Mao, "ALMAZ!" Raspberyl yelled, "What the heck is wrong with you! Don't curse with a child in the same room as you!"

"Her ears are covered!" he quickly assured them as a mew was heard again, "But that's what you are Mao! So you can go ahead and take this door down, but I'm NEVER giving her up!"

* * *

Almaz released his hands over the fox kit's ears before sighing at the sudden silence behind the barricaded door, "Well...I should take this as a good thing," he told her as she looked up at him with a scowl. He chuckled and patted her head making her let out a small pur sound, "Sorry sweetie, but you didn't need to hear what I had to say."

"Meh?" she tilted her head in confusion before snuggling closer to him as he hugged her, "I really don't want to let you go..." He frowned as he kept petting her. There was no way he was going to let Mao take her away.

Of course he had no desire to battle against Mao, but-"Mistle I swear you'll be safe," he told the kit who mewed quietly.

He blinked a bit in surprise as he heard something rather...Loud.

"What on earth is Mao doin-"

Almaz jumped out of the way as a sudden large ram exploded from where the door once was. All the furniture he had placed slammed to the wall and dust clouded the room as he could faintly hear Sapphire yelling at Mao, "MAO YOU COULD HAVE KILLED THEM!"

"That was the point," the Overlord growled as he slipped into the room, "Now..Where are they?"

He glanced to see a mop of blue hair cowering in the corner behind the broken bed, "Ah ha! Don't think you can get away from me that easily!"

Almaz let out a yelp and struggled to slip out from his hiding place. As a human he was however a bit slower and failed to have firm hold on the kit as Mao yanked her out of her arms.

"Mao! Give her back!"

Mao scoffed as he placed the whimpering child demon under his arms like a football. Not caring as she struggled under the uncomfortable hold, "And you'll what? Hit me? You're stuck between the corner and a bed. You can't do a thing."

"You let her go now or I'll make you sorry!" Mao stared as the human glared at him, "That's a rather bold threat coming from you Almaz. Why the sudden annoying rebelling?" Almaz let out a low growl surprising Mao further as the demon fox let out a loud sob, "I said...Let. Mistle. Go."

Without a sudden warning Almaz managed to get himself free and grabbed Mistle out of Mao's arms as well as placing a fist right at the other's cheek.

"ALMAZ!"

* * *

_*Yeah going to leave you all with a little cliff hanger. ^_^ Hope you guys enjoyed this update! To be continued as soon as I can! Thanks again!_


	4. Declaration as a 'Family'

_**I DO NOT OWN DISGAEA 3!**_

_**Based off the Super Hero Mao ending where Aurum remains as Geoffrey.**_

_**Warning: Shonen-ai/boy love, cursing, tad violence, and possible fourth wall breaking.**_

* * *

Mao stared at the small fox as he sat in his room as she looked up at him, "How the hell did this thing make a wimp like Almaz try to throw a punch at me?!"

"Shush Mao!" Sapphire scolded, "And watch your language!"

Mao glared at the human princess and pointed to a figure lying by her, "Hey. I'm not the one who fainted just after hitting me!"

Sure enough the unconscious figure of Almaz was next to Sapphire as Raspberyl fanned him, "Hey! He's only going on instinct!" the small demon yelled at Mao as Mistle tried to crawl away from the Overlord's gaze, "I mean come on. Think about it, Mistle's been under his care for a while. It's natural for him to be protective of her."

Sapphire nodded in agreement as an eyebrow raised from Mao, "Oh? I don't see what's so natural about it."

The two girls sighed and Sapphire turned to him, "Look...I'll put it in terms you might understand...Heros have two things they protect friends and families. Right?"

Mao nodded as she continued, "Almaz considers Mistle like a little sister or maybe a daughter I think. So if he sees someone who poses a threat to her he'll protect her."

"Although the way he's been acting I gotta say it's more of a maternal instinct," Raspberyl added, "He fussed over her so much and stuff. I mean, it's the ideal type I have for a mother and her child sorta in a human way."

There was a brief pause as Mao's lips twitched, "Oh. So you say...This little...Thing unlocked something rather powerful in Almaz?"

Why was there a rather creepy tone in that question?

"Sorta," Sapphire shrugged, "You do understand how family is so important right?"

Raspberyl shook her head frantically for her to stop as Mao rolled his eyes at her question, but remained silent.

"When a hero's friends are threatened," the princess continued ignoring the demons' reactions, "He would indeed get mad and use his strength. However if one threatened his family it's a huge no. He would do much more to defend them!"

"...Come again why?"

The princess stared at the two demons, "...I guess demon parents are really different huh?"

"Well...Sorta," Raspberyl shrugged, "I mean mine want me to behave like an honor students SO bad. They've given up and just wait for me to do something 'good' really and let me do whatever. I don't really care either for them much since we don't see each other so often anyway."

Mao rolled his own eyes, but kept quiet as he continued to study Mistle from where she sat.

The fox demon was sniffing the air and stared at Almaz before attempting to walk over to him, only to have his hand drag her back. The little kit whined in protest as she was kept under the Overlord's gaze, "If Almaz had enough gall just to attack me because of this little thing...It's obviously something powerful!"

The two girls stared at each other as Mao continued, "Perhaps...Maybe it can emit weird energies that only effect Almaz! Yes...That makes more perfect sense!" His laughter was only met with heavy sighs, "...Mao...Please tell me you did NOT just think that was why Almaz cursed you out," Raspberyl muttered as Mao stood up and tried to put the squirming child in his arms, "If anyone needs me I'll be in my lab."

Sapphire raised an eyebrow and glared, "And why would you be?"

"I'm going to study this...Thing," Mao explained and held the crying child by a hand at arm's length, "I must study-"

"GIVE HER BACK!"

Raspberyl and Sapphire screamed out in terror and surprise as Almaz pounced at Mao.

As fast as he had awoken he was now clutching the fox demon in his arms while panting, "M-Mistle he didn't hurt you did he?! Where does it hurt?! I'll hit him if he touched a single hair on your head!"

"A-Almaz-" The blue haired hero let out a groan of pain as Mao hit him hard on the side of the head, "WHAT THE HELL!? WHO TOLD YOU YOU COULD JUST TAKE THAT THING BACK!?"

"IT'S NOT A THING!" Almaz screamed back as he hugged the child, "HER NAME IS MISTLE VOLA AERO ADAMANT! AND SHE IS NOT GOING TO GO INTO THAT EVIL PLACE!"

There was an awkward silence as Mao stared astonished at the human, "No...No way! You talked back to me again! You never had the guts to before!" Almaz blinked a moment and froze.

He had only gone on pure adrenaline and instinct to yell at Mao.

It was only because he was hurting Mistle though!

"W-What are you going to do about it huh?!" he yelled again, "C-Cuz if you're going to hurt Mistle, friend or not Mao, I will fight against you to keep her safe!"

Another long pause.

"Uh...Mao?" Raspberyl asked as Sapphire glanced at the demon's suddenly hunched figure in worry, "I-I think he's broke." Almaz stared in horror as Mistle clung tighter to his shirt as Mao's shoulders shook.

"PERFECT!"

The three jumped at the sudden clap of thunder and stared at Mao as he began to laugh. Sapphire gulped a bit, "Uh...Raspberyl, do you know what this means?"

"I don't even know," the demon sighed as her childhood rival continued to laugh as Almaz began to slowly back away, "I just KNOW it's something REALLY stupid though."

* * *

"GEOFFREY!"

Sure enough the demonic butler appeared, "Yes-" He stopped as he spotted the human sitting on the ground hugging a small fox demon, "...I see that hasn't left."

Almaz glared at the butler making the man raise an eyebrow, "She has a name you know. It's Mistle...AND DON'T FORGET IT!" Mao smirked, "Ah...And it seems you've grown a back bone to Geoffrey too."

"...Please don't hurt me!" Almaz added quickly suddenly remembering how horrible the demon butler was to him at times. Mistle made a whimper making him stop his trembling.

The butler turned to Mao, "What is it you need young Master? Shall I...Pry the two apart?"

"That won't be needed Geoffrey."

"Excellent I shall-Wait what?" Almaz also glanced at Mao in confusion, "Wait you're not going to take her away?"

"Of course not!" Sapphire and Raspberyl looked just as confused as Almaz as they watched the situation from their spots, "Why did call Geoffrey than?" Sapphire asked quietly as Almaz gave a cautious look to the butler, "If you're not going to try to take Mistle out."

"Of course not! That little thing is important in my newest experiment," Mao explained as he grinned, "If this thing-"

"HER NAME IS MISTLE!"

"Fine whatever," Mao sighed in frustration, "She's going to be living with us."

"WHAT?!"

Raspberyl and Sapphire stared in shock at Mao as he stood there with his arms crossed with a smirk on his face. Geoffrey's monocle cracked slightly in response as Almaz's eyes grew wide, "Y-You'll let her live...With us?"

"Don't make me repeat myself! Of course she can!" Mao snapped at him.

Almaz stared at Mistle before lifting her up, "Hear that Mistle!? You get to stay!"

He laughed cheerfully as he nuzzled the child's face with his own which made her giggle. Raspberyl looked at Mao with slightly narrowed eyes, "I smell something fishy going on here...And it's not Geoffrey for once."

The Overlord let out a soft chuckle, "Oh whatever makes you think I'm doing something?"

The smaller demon glared at the other, "Seriously Mao. Your glasses are starting to fog off, you look like you're about to drool, and chuckling like that just screams, 'I AM ABOUT TO DO AN EXPERIMENT' kinda feel." Mao glared at her, "What? You dare doubt 'm doing something NICE for once Raspberyl. I'm hurt..."

"I'd believe it when you actually give up chasing students around who want to volunteer in experiments Mao."

"Beryl why can't you see I'm doing a good thing for once?" Mao sighed as Almaz continued to cheer with Mistle while Geoffrey cleared his throat, "M-My lord...Is there really no reason...Other than just...Letting it-"

"HER NAME IS MISTLE!"

"M-Mistle stay here?"

There was a pause.

"Well...As long as she's useful." Almaz froze and clung Mistle close to him, "W-What do you mean?" he glared at him, "There can't be something you're planning Mao! R-Right?!"

The Overlord glared through his glasses, "If you all insist! Fine! I shall tell you what I am planning!"

"YOU WERE PLOTTING! THERE'S NO WAY YOU'RE TAKING MISTLE DOWN TO THAT PLACE YOU CALL A LAB!" Almaz screamed and distanced himself away from Mao he was standing behind Sapphire and Raspberyl who looked at Mao in disapproval.

Mao scoffed, "That's absurd! I wouldn't let that child near my lab without it being restrained in a cage!"

"MAO!" Raspberyl shouted as Almaz's mouth dropped at his words.

So he was planning something!

"...Fine. Since I've been found out I'll just tell you what I was planning damnit!" Mao shouted causing the three to scoot a bit more, "Hey! Stop moving away! I can't just keep yelling at you all!"

"What's the difference you do it all the time anyway don't you?" Almaz grumbled earning a snicker from Raspberyl. The Overlord looked at all of them with annoyance, "Just get back to where you were! I'm not going to HARM that whelp." The three only looked more concerned as he let out a chuckle, "Now...About my plan..."

* * *

How was it they were suddenly in a room, decorated with all the stuffed animals Almaz had hidden his room, with Mao grinning oddly. "Well I might as well tell you my whole plan here!"

Almaz's mouth dropped slightly as he watched Mistle play with a stuffed pink elephant as Mao began, "As the princess has told me. Children contribute to a hero's power as they might be considered one's familiy members." Sapphire nodded, "Yes I did say that family and friends is important. Especially family..."

"So...What's this got to do with whatever plan you got?" Raspberyl questioned as Almaz was busy trying to keep Mistle quiet and still.

She watched as the human hero tried to keep the fox kit from making noise only to be dragged into playing. He was holding a large blue elephant with a funny pink tuxedo nudging Mistle's own elephant as if they were dancing. She giggled a little at the scene, "Aw! That's adorable!"

"I agree!" Sapphire quickly nodded as she took out a camera and snapped a photo, "I will add this with the album I made up."

"Ooh! Send me some pics too!"

"HELLO! I'M NOT DONE HERE!" Mao shouted startling the two out of their conversation to turn their attention back to him. "Anyway, I plan on studying exactly why that..Brat...is so special to the hero." He smirked, "Heh heh I wonder if it'll also grow in power..."

"Mao!" Almaz stared at the Overlord in shock, "There's no way Mistle would get powers!"

"Uh hate to side with Mao on this, but um Almaz Mistle is a demon. She's bound to get powers at some point," Raspberyl objected in a quiet voice, "It's in her genetics. You can't really stop that." The human frowned and looked down at the small kit who was looking up at him puzzled why he had stopped playing with her.

"...Well I guess that makes sense, but I'm going to train her according to the Hero Code!"

"You're an idiot! She's a demon, she must abide by the Demon Code!" Mao shouted, shocking everyone once again, "We won't have her turning into some hero like you. She'd be a laughing-stock!"

"Oh now you think you know what's good for her?" Almaz shot back as he stood up and stormed over, "If I recall you tried to throw her into a black hole or something!"

"I can change my mind! I wouldn't want to damage her for my experiment!"

Sapphire and Raspberyl watched in amusement as the two began to raise their voices louder as Geoffrey appeared with a tray of tea, "...This is something quite odd to see."

"You said it," Raspberyl agreed as she watched the scene unfold with Almaz actually trying to shake Mao, "This is the first time I saw Almaz try to fight back against Mao.

Maybe having Mistle around made him grow a pair." Sapphire giggled a bit, "It's pretty entertaining isn't it? It makes me picture Almaz more as a mother hen a lot more now. Oh Geoffrey can you do me a favor and let them know I'll be heading to the human world if they won't stop right away? Political stuff."

"I really can't see why I would refuse," the demon butler grumbled lowly as Raspberyl plucked one of the tea cups off the metal tray, "I will do as you say human princess."

"Thank you," Sapphire smiled as she left the room.

* * *

**_What sorts of chaos will be in the future for our little 'family?!' And what business does Sapphire have back home?_**

**_Find out next time on the next update!_**

**_...Lame dramatic ending! Thanks again for waiting and reading. Review and I hope you enjoyed!_**


End file.
